Summer Nights
Summer Nights ' from the movie ''Grease is a song featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. The song is sung by Sam and Mercedes with New Directions doing some lines. Rory, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Santana provide back-up (singing one or two solo lines). This song opens the episode. The girls of New Directions and the boys of New Directions ask Mercedes and Sam to talk about each other. Mercedes and Sam feel pressured so they begin to sing this song after the short scene, to tell the story of their summer fling, which the song is about. Lyrics '''Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Sam and Mercedes: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like, does he have a car? New Directions: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Sam and Mercedes: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? New Directions: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Sam and Mercedes: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cause he sounds like a drag New Directions: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well she was good you know what I mean New Directions: Woah! Sam and Mercedes: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Woo, woo, woo New Direction Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? New Direction Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Sam and Mercedes: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights.... New Directions: Tell me more, tell me more! Charts Trivia *This is the only song from Yes/No to not be about marriage. All the other songs were either about a wedding or numbers meant for a proposal. *The performance of this song was filmed at the same school where the original performance in the movie Grease was shot, namely "Venice High School" in Los Angeles. *Each of the Grease characters are played by the following New Directions members: **'The T-birds' by New Directions Boys (Excluding Kurt and Artie) ***'Danny' by Sam Evans ***'Doody' and''' Sonny''' by Rory Flanagan ***'Putzie' (Roger in the stage version) by Finn Hudson ***'Kenickie' by Noah Puckerman **'The Pink Ladies' by New Directions Girls and Kurt Hummel ***'Sandy' by Mercedes Jones ***'Marty' by Sugar Motta ***'Rizzo' by Kurt Hummel ***'Jan' by Santana Lopez ***'Frenchy' by Tina Cohen-Chang *It can be assumed that Rachel is playing the role of 'Patty Simcox', since she makes several gestures that Patty makes in the stage and film versions, such as being the first to follow Sandy (Mercedes) when she skips off, and being kicked over by Santana (Rizzo) along with Mercedes (Sandy). *Although Kurt sings Rizzo's line, Santana makes several gestures Rizzo makes during the song, such as kicking Mercedes (Sandy) and Rachel (Patty) off the bench. *Kurt was originally planned to sing with the boys, but Chris Colfer suggested to Ryan Murphy that it wouldn't be in character for Kurt so he changed it. *This song was foreshadowed in Hold on to Sixteen, where Mercedes said to Sam: "We had a summer fling!" *The last verses, "it turned colder, that's where it ends" and "Then we made our true love vow" are sung by Sam as Danny and "So I told him we'd still be friends," and "Wonder what he's doing now" are sung by Mercedes as Sandy. However, in the original, those verses are song by the other character. *Artie is the only New Directions-member absent from this number, due to the fact that he couldn't have climbed up and walked on the bleachers by himself. Gallery 1546.jpg 16161.jpg 383923 186349258127451 100002571342301 325237 1710855310 n.jpg 464646.jpg summer nights.jpg IMG_1479.PNG IMG_1478.PNG IMG_1471.PNG IMG_1464.PNG IMG_1473.PNG SummerNightsGlee.png Summer Nights Set Guys.png Videos thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman